Klaudia (AFL game)
Klaudia, known as Cacao Tachikawa (立川 カカオ Tachikawa Cacao) in anime version, is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game). In Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game), she is one of available bachelorettes to court. Klaudia is a gentle and reserved girl whose passion is knowledge. She has an ambition to become a mathematician. Loves reading and studying, especially about literature, but bad at cooking. She considers Sarah to be her rival in friendship. The romance for Klaudia's affection is Per, an amateur learner. Both Per and Klaudia share a passion for studying, even they both look-alike in appearance. If the main character has at least 10,000 SP (1 Snowflake) for both Per and Klaudia but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. 'Schedule' Before marriage, Klaudia lives with her parents at Cappuccino Bar with her parents. She works at place mentioned in the evening, but spends her days strolling through Baumgarten District and studying inside school. She takes frequent breaks from work in the evenings, and can often be found just outside the bar. On Thursdays, Saturday & Sunday, she goes to Primrose Private Academy to see. On days with nice weather, Klaudia will linger outside. However, when the weather is bad, she heads immediately to her destination. If the Player marries Klaudia, she will move in with them. She still spends her time on Baumgarten Shopping District. On evenings she goes back to the bar to visit her family. On Thursdays, her day off, she will walk around your House Area and visit Primrose Private Academy. If Klaudia marries Per, then she will live at Per's House. Klaudia will continue to work at the bar in the evenings. However, on Thursdays, she will stay inside Per's House and walk around Baumgarten. Once she is married, regardless to whom, Klaudia will stay inside in Rainy weather whether she is single or married. 'Before Marriage' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'After Marriage with Per' 'Gift Preferences' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *PPA (inside Library) *10:00 to 14:30 - Sunny weather *Any day *Klaudia has 10,000 SP or more You will find Klaudia inside the school's Library. She appears to be deep in thought, and doesn't even notice that you've arrived! She runs right into you, and quickly apologises. Choice 1: Can I help? (+1500 SP) The Player asks her how one can help, Cacao explains that she has been working on a new book and had a small case of writer's block. Choice 2: Be careful (-1000 SP) Klaudia asks the Player to leave. 2-Symbol Event *Klaudia's room at the Bar *11:30 to 14:00 - Sunny weather *Saturday or Sunday *Klaudia has 20,000 SP or more *You have seen the 1-Symbol Event Klaudia will be frantically searching through the bookcases when you walk in. She says she lost a book and asks if the Player would like to help her search for it. Choice 1: I'd be glad to. (+2000 SP) Klaudia and the Player start searching the bookcase for her. After a bit of searching, the book will eventually be found and Klaudia will thank you for your help. Choice 2: Sorry, I don't want to. (-2000 SP) Maybe Klaudia has her own time finding her book. 3-Symbol Event *Privaria Mountain Top *12:00 to 15:00 - Sunny weather *Monday *Klaudia has 30,000 SP or more *You must own the largest version of your backpack and have an empty slot available. *You must have seen the 2-Symbol Event When the Player finds Klaudia, she appears upset and has been crying! Klaudia explains that she's crying because of a really good book that she read. She asks if the Player has ever cried when reading a book. Choice 1: Sometimes. (+3000 HP) Klaudia really feels happy. Since the Player likes books, she will lend them the book she has been reading. Choice 2: Never. (-3000 HP) Klaudia doesn't understand why the Player never cried when reading. Your response makes her sad a little. 4-Symbol Event *Upper Leaf Mine *8:00 to 10:30 - Sunny weather *Monday *Klaudia has 40,000 SP or more *You must have seen the 3-Symbol Event Visit the Upper Leaf Mine and Klaudia will come in after you. She is writing a book and is thinking about making the setting a mine excavation. She wants to know if it's okay to do some research about dig sites. Choice 1: No. (-4000 HP) Cacao gets the Player's opinion. She thought she'd write it but can't count on them! Next time she will ask Headmaster Ueda. Choice 2: Of course yes. (+5000 HP) The Player is showing her how to dig up things at the site. They even find a Silver Coin in the ground and give it to Klaudia. She'll take good care of it and now Klaudia has the data she needs for her book. Date Event *Wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 (but go to bed at 20:00 or later) *Any day of the week *Must be Sunny *Klaudia has 45.000 HP (4,5 Snowflake) or more *You already seen all 4 of Klaudia's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Klaudia Upon waking up in the morning, Roberta will stop by the player's house and asks if they are free to hang out with her. If the player accepts, Klaudia will ask you to meet her at Privaria Mountaintop by 16:00. Rejecting her request or don't show up for the date will lose Symbol Points with Klaudia. Klaudia will meet the Player at Privaria Mountaintop, and the two of them will have a picnic. When Klaudia asks what kind of food the Player likes, tell her that one likes healthy food. This will make Klaudia happy and will further the date. As it gets later, Klaudia will thank you for the good time and will then go home. 'Marriage' In order to get married, the Player must have 6 Symbols (60,000 SP) with a marriage candidate, buy the Golden Ring from Fashion Store, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at school gym one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Headmaster Ueda will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. Her children looks will be the same as Ludwig and Per: blonde hair and blue eyes. They are like Tobias and/or Judy's but with a lighter color. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their symbol point up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Per and Klaudia, but they have Klaudia at 60,000 SP (6 Snowflake). Klaudia likes the player more than Per, and the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten Shopping District *13:00 to 16:00 - Sunny weather *Any day *Per (Boy Player) or Klaudia (Girl Player) at 10,000 SP Klaudia asks why Per always around the district what is he doing, Per says nothing, Klaudia then asks if he is Mr & Mrs. Sandholm's oldest child and if he is studying something; Per says he is very bad in that and that he wants to improve it, Klaudia then says her family came from the city too because her dad wanted to be a bartender, Per says he can't figure out what he wants to do in the state, Klaudia asks him what does he want to do that he can't find, Per says nothing. Klaudia essentially tells Per to try different things to see what he might want to do and then walks away. 2-Romance Event *At the Library inside Primrose Private Academy *16:00 to 17:30 - Sunny weather *Any day *Per (Boy Player) or Klaudia (Girl Player) at 20,000 SP Per discus a book he has partially read and is going to borrow, Per says he's starting to like the village more; Klaudia says that’s good and offers to show Per more good books, Per thanks Klaudia and Klaudia says no thanks was needed. While Per is walking away Klaudia calls out to Per asking if he will visit again and Per says yes. 3-Romance Event *Klaudia's room inside Cappuccino Bar *12:00 to 14:00 - Sunny weather *Not Thursday *Per (Boy Player) or Klaudia (Girl Player) at 30,000 SP Klaudia asks Per what does he think, Per responds by saying it's the greatest even better than his Dad's books. Klaudia states she was nervous because she had never shown it to anyone else before. Per asks why Klaudia didn't show him the book sooner that it's amazing and that she could be a professional; Klaudia being humble says it's not that great and Per returns the book. Klaudia asks Per what's wrong as he walks away a bit, Per responds by saying his praise isn't enough to boost her confidence and that he's going home, Klaudia apologises and says that his praise is more important to her than anyone else'. Per than says it was special for him to read it. 4-Romance Event *Sandholm Residence, Per's room *14:00 to 17:00 - Sunny weather *Any day *Per (Boy Player) or Klaudia (Girl Player) at 40,000 SP Per is not feeling well, and Klaudia has come to see how he is feeling. After all, even a doctor needs somebody to take care of them every once in a while. Klaudia has made soup, and Per makes a comment that Klaudia seems to enjoy taking care of him. As she goes to leave, Per says he wants Klaudia to keep coming back. She says that she'll be back tomorrow, but Per means that he wants her to marry him! She catches the hint, and nods in approval. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Per and Klaudia will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Per and Klaudia asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school grounds to see Per Klaudia's wedding! It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Children' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Per's House and go inside his room upstairs of Maya's room. When the player enters Per's bedroom it looks like Klaudia feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location where Klaudia is about to pregnant! Per and Klaudia as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of pregnancy, they have a healthy baby boy named Björn. Björn will only appear in game if Per and Klaudia already married. 'Trivia' *She usually can be seen reading books not only at home, even in school. *Klaudia and Sarah have a lot in common. Both are quiet and reserved, as well as having lack of cooking skills. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes